Chapter 20
"" Featured Duel: Jun vs. Chiaki Turn 1: Chiaki * Normal Summons "Deepsea Sirens". * Equips them with "Divine-Speed Arion". * Sets a card. Turn 2: Jun * Activates the effect of "Saizou, the Pacifista", adding "The World as ONE" to his hand. * Activates "The World as ONE". * Sends Chiaki's "Divine-Speed Arion" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Card Breaker". * Special Summons "Swarming Mantis". ** Chiaki activates the effect of "Deepsea Sirens". *** Jun activates the effect of "Synchron Saver" to bring "Swarming Mantis" back. * Tunes "Swarming Mantis" and "Card Breaker" to Synchro Summon "Combat Wheel". * Attacks and destroys "Deepsea Sirens" with "Combat Wheel" (Chiaki 4000 → 2500). * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Chiaki * Normal Summons "Giant Cyclope". ** Activates its effect, adding "United We Stand". * Tributes "Giant Cyclope" to Special Summon "Nemean Lion", and equip it with "United We Stand" (ATK: 3700). * Activates the effect of "Medusa" in her hand to negate the effects of "Combat Wheel". * Attacks "Combat Wheel" with "Nemean Lion". ** Jun activates his Set "Double Cyclone" to destroy "United We Stand" and Chiaki's Set "Solemn Warning". ** "Nemean Lion" is destroyed. * Sets a card. Turn 4: Jun * Attacks directly with "Combat Wheel". ** Chiaki activates her Set "Waboku". * Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Chiaki * Activates "Pot of Dichotomy", shuffling back "Divine-Speed Arion", "Giant Cyclope" and "Medusa". * Activates "The Minotaurus' Labyrinth", Special Summoning "Minotaurus". * Sets 1 card. Turn 6: Jun * Normal Summons "Copycat II" and activates its effect, targeting "Minotaurus". * Tunes "Copycat II" with "Combat Wheel" to Synchro Summon "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend". ** Activates its effect, destroying "Minotaurus". *** Chiaki activates her Set "Iris' Rainbow", attempting to Special Summon "Typhon, The Deadliest Creature". **** Jun activates his Set "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Deepsea Sirens", whose effect send "Typhon, The Deadliest Creature" to the Graveyard. * Attacks directly with "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" (Chiaki 2500 → 0). Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Momosaki vs Chen Yi Turn 1: Momosaki * Normal Summons "Toxic Slime". * Activates "Slime Armor Army". ** Uses its effect, tributing "Toxic Slime" to Fusion Summon "Rotten Slime" (DEF 600). * Activates the effect of "Rotten Slime", discarding "Edge Slime" (Chen Yi 4000 → 3600). * Sets 1 card. (hand 2) Turn 2: Chen Yi * Activates "Verdant Sanctuary". * Sets a monster. Turn 3: Momosaki * Activates the effect of "Rotten Slime", discarding "Draw Slime" (Chen Yi 3600 → 3200). ** He draws 1 card. * Activates "Slime Armor Rescue", Special Summoning "Draw Slime" back and turning it into "Slime Jam" (DEF 500). He draws 1 card. (hand 3) ** Activates it effect again, Special Summoning "Edge Slime" back and turning it into "Slime Warrior". *** The effect of "Slime Jam" lets him add "Fusion Blaster" to his hand. * Activates "Fusion Blaster". * Switches "Rotten Slime" to Attack Position (ATK 800 → 1300). leaves "Jam" in Defense 'cause he values its search power * Attacks and destroys Chen's Set "Howling Insect" with "Slime Warrior" (ATK 1400 → 1900). ** Its effect lets Chen Special Summon another "Howling Insect" in Defense. ** The effect of "Verdant Sanctuary" lets Chen add "Illusion Butterfly" to her hand. * Sets a card. (hand 2) Turn 4: Chen Yi * Normal Summons "Illusion Butterfly". (hand 5) ** Its effect activates, generating two "Trap Tokens" for Chen. * Tributes her "Trap Tokens" to Special Summon "Anteatereatingant". (hand 4) ** Activates its effect, destroying Momosaki's Set "Jammer Slime". * Tunes "Anteatereatingant" with "Illusion Butterfly" to Synchro Summon "Queen Moth". ** Its effect activates, excavating "Blasting Vein", "Beetron" and "Pheromone Trail", and Setting the two Spell/Traps cards to her field. * Chen activates the other effect of "Queen Moth", switching "Jam" to Attack Position (ATK 500 → 1000) and "Knight" to Defense Position. * Switches "Howling Insect" to Attack Postion. * Attacks and destroys "Knight" with "Howling Insect". * Attacks and destroys "Jam" with "Moth" (Momosaki 4000 → 2500). ** Momosaki activates the effect of "Edge Slime" on his Graveyard, Special Summoning it back in Defense Position (Chen 3200 → 2900). Turn 5: Momosaki * Activates "Extra Fusion", fusing "Electrode Slime" and "Slime Fairy" into "Slime Boss". ** The effect of "Blaster" activates (Chen 2900 → 2600). ** Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Jam" back. *** The effect of "Blaster" activates (Chen 2600 → 2300). * Activates "Fusion Revitalization", tributting "Edge" and Special Summoning "Knight" back. ** The effect of "Blaster" activates (Chen 2300 → 2000). ** The effect of "Jam" activates, letting Momosaki add a card to his hand. * Attacks and destroys "Queen Moth" with "Boss" (ATK 2000 → 2500), with "Fusion Revitalization" protecting it. * Attacks and destroys "Howling Insect" with "Knight" (ATK 1400 → 1900) (Chen 2000 → 1300). ** The effect of "Howling Insect" Special Summons a third "Howling Insect" (so "Rotten Slime" cannot attack), while the effect of "Verdant Sanctuary" lets Chen add "Stag Beetron" to her hand. * Activates "Branch!" * Sets 1 card. (hand 1) Turn 6: Chen Yi * Normal Summons "Stag Beetron". (hand 5) ** Activates its effect, tributing itself and her face-down "Pheromone Trail" to Special Summon "Beetron" from her Deck. *** The effecty of "Pheromone Trail" activates, letting Chen add "Stag Beetron" back to her hand. (hand 6) * Activates the effect of "Beetron", sending "Verdant Sanctuary" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Illusion Butterfly" back. (now her only Spell/Trap Card is "Blasting Vein") * Tunes "Beetron", "Howling Insect" and "Illusion Butterfly" to Special Summon "Great Centipede Ruler". ** Activates its effect, taking control of Momosaki's two Set cards, "Branch!" and "Slime Armor Army". * Attacks and destroys "Knight" with "Centipede" (Momosaki 2500 → 1500). * Attacks and destroys "Boss" with "Centipede" (Momosaki 1500 → 600). ** The effect of "Boss" activates, letting Momosaki add 1 "Slime" from his Deck to his hand. * Attacks and destroys "Rotten" with "Centipede" (Chen 1300 → 700). * Attacks "Jam" with "Centipede", activating Momosaki's "Slime Booster"; "Jam" is in Defense Position, so the card is wasted, but "Jam" is still protected. * Activates her Set "Blasting Vein", destroying Momosaki's "Paradox Fusion" on her field and drawing 2 cards. (hand 8) * Activates "Parallel Twister", sending Momosaki's "Slime Armor Army" to the Graveyard to destroy Momosaki's "Branch!". * Activates "Magic Traces"; six Spell/Trap Cards were sent to the Graveyard by unnatural means this turn (Chen 700 → 3700). * Sets 3 cards. (Momosaki only controls "Jam" and "Blaster", and only has the searched "Slime" on his hand). Turn 7: Momosaki * Draws and activates "Super Polymerization", discarding the "Slime" card he had added with the effect of "Boss" to fuse his "Jam" with Chen's "Centipede" to Fusion Summon "Elder Slime Entity". ** "Blaster" activates (Chen 3700 → 3400). ** Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Electrode", "Knight", "Boss" and "Fairy" back. *** The effect of "Blaster" activates (Chen 3400 → 2200). *** The effect of "Electrode" activates. *** The effect of "Fairy" activates; there are seven (Momosaki 600 → 4100). *** The effect of "Knight" activates ("Elder": ATK 1800 → 2300). * Attacks directly with "Elder" (Chen 2200 → 0). Category:chapters